Bittersweet
by CLAMP-yuuko
Summary: The group has arrived in Celes and Fay meets Ashuraou. What is the tragic end to this story? And what will happen to the person Fay love the most in the cold worl of Celes? Read and find out! Pairing: KuroxFay. Oneshot. Angst.


**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Pairing: KuroxFay**

**Spoilers: Non**

Bittersweet

_Although I knew from the very start that this would end in pain. I still tried to avoid the inevitable._

Fay walked with quick steps, afraid Kurogane would follow. He looked back but saw non and this he rushed inside the castle he had hoped with all his might he would never see again. He ran up the ice cold stairs that led to the top floor, his feet heavy. He reached the top breathing fast, leaning towards the wall, the nails of his fingers burying deep inside the palms of his hands. Then he heard, calling his name, a voice that sent chills through him. Slowly he turned around.

"You're here," Ashura's voice was warm. Fay looked at him, blood running down his hands.

"Ashura-ou…," Fay felt his legs collapse, he closed his eyes, summoning strength he didn't know he possessed, and somehow remained standing.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Ashura walked towards Fay a loving expression on his face. "I told you to call me Ashura," Fay looked down, his blond hair covering eyes that expressed way too much. Two cold hands took hold of his face and forced it upwards, eyes searching within a sea of blue. "But I guess… Just as before… You can't," Ashura smiled. "You're in love." Slowly Ashura released his grip and Fay fell towards the floor. "I have always been able to tell what you feel. And those feelings has always hurt me, since that day you stopped calling me Ashura."

"I'm sorry," Fay didn't look up, his hands unclenched, his breath steady, it would soon be over.

"I know you are," Ashura took hold of Fay's shoulder and pulled him up. "I always did," Abruptly he pulled out his sword, gleaming in the dim light cast by a few candles, he placed it towards Fay's chest. "I love you…," Ashura pressed the sword towards Fay, blood spilling, his mouth seeking Fay's. Their lips locked, the metal driving into Fay more and more, his pain would soon end.

"Stop it!" a rough voice filled the room, Ashura's lips leaving Fay's slowly, he made sure to capture a glimpse of sorrowful blue before turning his head, his hand clenched around his sword.

"You shouldn't say that," Ashura's smile unchanging. He turned once more towards Fay. "There is no greater thing than being killed by the person you love."

"He doesn't love you," Kurogane yelled holding his sword pointed at Ashura. "Did you hear me?! He doesn't love you!"

"I guess…," Although Ashura's face didn't change, Fay could see a difference in his eyes. He could see the sadness he had seen so many times before. Every time he had said Ashura-ou, every time he had not returned his feelings, Ashura would look at him with those eyes, sending shivers of guilt through his soul. "Maybe this is how it should be then?" Ashura pulled his sword out from Fay, his smile warm. With a swift movement his lifted both his hands, his black hair moving slightly in the breeze due to his movements. Then he brought them together, slowly. Kurogane felt magic surrounding him. Within seconds his sword was not directed at Ashura no more, and yet he tried, he couldn't turn it any other way, nor stop himself from moving towards Fay. He felt his hand shiver, a resonance from the person on the other end. Fay shivered, then fell, his hands leaving trails of blood on the marble wall. With a soft thumb he hit the floor and just that moment the ninja was released from his curse. He pulled the sword out, falling to his knees. His hand catching Fay's head before meeting the floor, Ashura leaving and Fay's quick breath the only noice filling the room. Fay looked weak, a smile materializing across his face.

"He was right you know," Fay's voice fragile. Kurogane looked at him, his eyes bearing thousand tears. "'cause I am happy…," Fay reached upwards, his hand caressing Kurogane's face with soft strokes. "Remember that," His fingers touched Kurogane's lips gently before falling back towards the floor. His breath almost gone. Kurogane lifted Fay towards him, his heart beating fast. His eyes was wide, covered in glass, and when he closed them, when Fay's warm breath didn't touch his skin no more, that second, those tears escaped, leaving him broken. Alone. All thoughts of revenge gone, 'cause all he wanted was to see Fay smile once more.

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too cheezy XD. Sorry couldn't help myself;) About the "There is no greather thing than being killed by the one you love" line. I think Fuuma said that to Subaru in X, but I'm not sure. Anywho, that is where my inspiration for this fic came from;) Please review!**


End file.
